Gertrude Saunders
This article is about Gertrude Saunders. See Baby Esther Jones for the Child Wonder. Gertrude Saunders ---- Gertrude C. Saunders (born March 25, 1903 - April 1991) was a singer, actress, dancer and producer of musicals and vaudeville shows. Her most notable role was the original star of the groundbreaking production of Shuffle Along. Gertrude Saunders was born in Asheville, North Carolina. As a teenager, in her senior year at Benedict College in Columbia, South Carolina, she left the school to go on tour with vaudeville and stage performer, Billy King. She joined the Billy King Stock Co., which at the time was in residence at the Grand Theater in Chicago and remained there for several years. While with Billy King, her performances turned several of his songs into hits including, "Wait Til the Cows Come Home" from the show The Board of Education (1918), "Little Lump of Sugar" from The Heart Breakers (1918), "Hot Dog" from They're Off (1919), and "Rose of Washington Square" from Town Top-Piks (1920). Other shows she performed in include The Undertaker’s Daughter, The Face at the Window, and Raiding a Cabaret (all 1917), At the Beach and In the Draft (both 1918) and Over the Top and Exploits in Africa (both 1919). Over the Top was a significant work because it "dramatized the state of African Americans at the time of the Paris Peace Conference" and was one of the first well-known efforts to stage serious theatrical and musical revues. After Florence Mills replaced Saunders as the lead in Shuffle Along, she worked in revues throughout the 1920s and 1930s, including one financed by Bessie Smith’s husband, Jack Gee in 1929, which led to a fight with Smith. In 1931, Saunders experienced a nervous breakdown and returned to her home in Ashville, North Carolina, to recover. She returned to performing in the vaudeville Keith circuit as well as other White circuits, she also co-produced her own show, Midnight Steppers in 1939. She was also featured in revues such as Red Hot Mama and several films, including The Toy Wife (1938), Big Timers (1945) and Sepia Children (1947), which were all marketed toward Black audiences. Saunders is infamously known for her affair with Bessie Smith's husband, Jack Gee. Saunders was the antithesis of Bessie Smith, their personalities and looks contrasted sharply. Gertrude's early experiments with scat singing is said to have inspired other female singers. Quotes *Gertrude Saunders: "I closed with ‘Shuffle Along’ two weeks ago and am now entertaining at Reisenweber’s." (Chicago Defender, 1921) *Gertrude Saunders: "I made a moving picture since leaving ‘Shuffle Along,’ and also made two records last week." (Chicago Defender, 1921) *Gertrude Saunders: "Nudity is all right if you have something to show. My role in Red Hot Mama suits me to a 'T'. I love it." (Pittsburgh Courier, 1928) *Gertrude Saunders: "Florence Mills sang a song with soul. I was a trickster. I just did tricks." Gertrude Saunders and Baby Esther Due to confusion Baby Esther Jones has often been mistaken for Gertrude Saunders. Gertrude Saunders and Baby Esther were not the same person, they were completely different. Gertrude was older than Baby Esther and also did the "scat singing" technique before Baby Esther was even on the scene, making Gertrude Saunders the female originator of scat singing who did it long before Helen Kane.Whereas other articles cite singer and dancer Mae Barnes, as the one who "Boop-Boop-a-Dooped" a lot of Boops before Helen Kane ever heard of Boop. Barnes appeared in the 1927 version of Shuffle Along. Scat Sounds Originated by Saunders *Tweet-Tweet-Tweet *Twa-Twa-Twa *Tweet-Tweet-Twat Originator of Boop-Boop-a-Doop? During the 1930s, Gertrude stated that she was the one true originator of "Boop-Oop-a-Doop", which has been featured in several newspapers. Gertrude decided to take credit for the scat singing sensation, as it had came out that the scat style of singing had originated in black night clubs in Harlem, and she claimed that it linked directly to her origination of the sounds that she made earlier in her career. In several African-American newspapers from 1934-1950 Saunders is officially credited as the originator of "Boop-Boop-a-Doop". According to Saunders she first "Booped" in 1921 in the all-black Broadway musical Shuffle Along. In 1928, a 7-year-old Esther Jones only just started to "scat sing" which would make Gertrude Saunders the one true originator, which she had first used in the musical Shuffle Along in 1921. The style Gertrude debuted was often emulated by other female artists, only they would change their interpolations so that it didn't sound the same. Gertrude's Successor Florence Mills Gertrude's successor was Florence Mills. Florence started her career as Baby Flo, she became famous replacing Gertrude in the musical Shuffle Along. Gertrude, in spite of the efforts of persuasion, left the show. Saunders was adamant in later years that she "never missed a thing by walking out of Shuffle Along." Mills who was a versatile entertainer who also excelled at dancing, died in 1927 and left behind no recordings. In 1928, child entertainer from Chicago Baby Esther took on Mills' persona and started impersonating her on stage, and became successor to Mills. Esther Jones who had several name variations, and was also known as the miniature Florence Mills. Gertrude Saunders Ran Away From College For Stage (1924) Gifted comedienne with Dinah hooked school in fourth year to carve out stage career. Those who have been enjoying the delightful singing of Miss Gertrude Saunders, do not know that higher education once made a bid for her talent. Miss Saunders was only seventeen when the decision was made that spoiled, forever, a possible prim and prudish scholar. She was in her fourth year and through her stay at school had been the idol of her fellow students. Her natural born talent of humor kept her forever doing comical things. Her fellow students, sensing her superior gift, often urged her to take up stage work. Her success was noted and she was engaged for the original Shuffle Along show preceding Florence Mills as the feminine star. Gertie Held Up! (1927) In 1927 Gertie was assaulted by three men at Sixteenth and Lombard streets and robbed of $240 in addition to being severely beaten. Police later arrested three men on Miss Saunders identification. It was known that she was reveiving a large salary and that she had been wearing many valuable rings. Following the close of the performance Miss Saunders left to walk to the Douglass Hotel, where she was a guest. Two men jumped from a slowly moving motor and struck Miss Saunders in the jaw and stomach. As she fell, they grabbed her purse and jumped into the car. The little singer, who is noted for her aggressiveness crawled to her feet and as her head cleared saw the automobile moving away. She ran after it and when she turned two men tried to stop her, but she broke loose from them with the sleeve of her coat being torn in the tussle. When a cop appeared Miss Saunders preferred charges against the driver, then in the crowd she saw two of the men who had grabbed her and pointed them out and they were taken into custody. Gertrude Saunders Sweetie Dismissed (1927) Musical comedy star says boyfriend beat her up and wouldn't give up keys. Second beating, actress also says she gets $600 weekly salary. Exhibiting scars and bruises on her face and body, which she says caused her excessive pain, Gertrude Saunders, famous "Red Hot Mama", appeared in Magistrate McQuade's Heights Court and preferred charges of disorderly conduct against her sweetie, James Evans, billiardist and Beau Brummel. Sheik beat her. Gertie then unfolded to Magistrate McQuade a tale of woe in which she declared that Evans, who had been living with her, had brutally beaten her and when she had requested him to move had refused to turn over the apartment keys to her. "Judge, your honor," she said. "I want this man to refrain from beating me and to move out of my apartment." When asked what the trouble was, Evans stated that he had taken care of Miss Saunders but that she did not appreciate it. His statement enraged Gertie and she shouted, "I make more than $600 a week and am perfectly able to take care of myself. Judge I want my keys and I never want to see him again." After considering the case, the magistrate decided that since the apartment was occupied by Miss Saunders and as Evans was paying her no rent, he should turn over the keys and the charge of disorderly conduct was dismissed. Gertrude Saunders Retires After 11 Years On Stage (1928) Gertrude Saunders the star of Irvin C. Miller's Bad Habits of 1928 is the stages wealthiest actress, and has thousands in jewels and automobile. The star of a number of New York successes said that the stage is the surest and quickest way to make money. "I have found out by experience," said Miss Saunders, "that the better a woman carries herself on the stage, the better people like her." Miss Saunders was born in Asheville N.C and received her school training at Benedict College, Columbia S.C. Miss Saunders' first trial on the stage came in the chorus of Billy Fang's show back in 1916. Her work was of such noticeable merit until she soon worked in a principal role. Then when Billy King moved into stock, Miss Saunders' name became a headline as one of the coming new stars. Then came Shuffle Along, Liza and a turn or too over the K-A and Orpheum circuit and every thing was hotsy-totsy for Gertrude, as she is now called by hundreds of admirers. Miss Saunders has $4,000 worth of jewels, running in four figures. She recently purchased a $7,000 McFarland automobile, and among her friends is said to be the wealthiest actress on stage today. Miss Saunders has been on the stage eleven years and expects to retire at the close of the present engagement. Her mother Mrs. Mary Daly, resides at Asheville. N.C. Sign Gertrude Saunders For "Blackbirds" Company (1928) Lew Leslie's Blackbirds moved from the Liberty to the Eltinge Theatre. Monday, with several added features. Mr. Leslie has announced that he has signed Gertrude Sanders, actress and singer for one of the leading roles inthe Boston company of Blackbirds. Gertrude Saunders At Royal Next Week (1928) The Dixie Vagabound starring Gertrude Saunders wil lcome to the Royal Theatre next week following directly behind its New York run. Well-Known Stage Star (1930) Gertrude Saunders, known throughout the country for her clever acting in many Broadway successes. She recently returned from a tour with Irvin Miller's "Brown Skin Models." The Original Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl (1934) In late October 1934, Gertrude Saunders was dubbed "The Original Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl", and she was cited as originator of "Boop-Boop-a-Doop". According to information given, when Gertie used to appear in an all-black Broadway show Shuffle Along in the early 1920s she ended with her number "Daddy Won't You Please Come Home," ending the entire scat chorus in baby-talk. In a 1938 Afro-American newspaper, it was declared that Gertrude debuted at the Cotton Club and that she was figured prominently at the $250,000 Infringement Lawsuit of Helen Kane and Betty Boop, who both claimed they originated the funny twist which was a radio rage. Gertrude declared that it was "she" who had created "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" long before Betty Boop and Helen Kane were known. In another 1938 article, it claims that Gertrude started "Boop Poop-a-Dooping" before either of them and prior to coming to the Negro Unit of Federal Theatres Project, she was a feature attraction at the Hollywood and Kit-Kat nite clubs. It is a known fact that Saunders inspired other female artists to scat sing. Big Timers (1945) Gertrude makes an appearance in the 1945 musical Big Timers where she sings Bessie Smith's 1928 hit song "Yes Indeed He Do," the only difference is in Gertrude's version of the song, she adds her scat singing. While performing the song Gertrude makes funny faces (something Baby Esther Jones used to do in her cabaret shows,) rolls her eyes and starts scat singing, while scatting she avoids using "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" and instead uses "Tweet-Tweet-Tweet" and "Twa-Twa-Twa," among several other scat sounds and trills. Bessie Smith's version of "Yes Indeed He Do". Broadway Comeback (1950) Gertrude "Tweet-Twat-Tweet" Saunders, noted blues singer, whose dancing the Charleston and singing "Sweet Georgia Brown" in the musical show Runnin Wild is destined for a comeback on Broadway, according to recent indications. The once famous soubrette of a few seasons back when Negro show biz was at its peak, Gertie was one of the spectacular actresses of the golden era. Miss Saunders will be seen in the all-sepia musical show Kentucky Sue now in rehersal, under the direction of Chappie Chappie, well known actor-producer, and scheduled for opening next month. After a long absence from Broadway, Miss Saunders returned from the West Coast, after being engaged in motion picture work in Hollywood, and has accepted a major role in a new vehicle. It will be remembered by many that Gertrude Saunders is conceded to be the originator of the "Boop da Boop" jazz obbligato made famous by Helen Kane, and more recently a novelty so prevalent with such stars as Judy Cannova, Ella Fitzgerald, Rose "Chi Chi" Murphy and others. Miss Saunders introduced the novelty "Tweet-Tweet-Twat" at the old Grand Theatre, Chicago, when she was in vaudeville, which is just a melodious expression of happiness and elation. Gertie shared honors with the late Florence Mills, who were the first Negro stars (female) whose names were illuminated in the gay white way, when she was appearing at Reisenwebbers, Columbus Circle. Death *Gertrude died in Beverly Massachusetts in 1991. Gallery Black Betty Boop Gertrude Saunders aka Baby Esther.jpg Gertrude saunders conceded to be the originator of boop helen kane.png Gertrude claims to have originated boop boop a doop cotton club.png Gertrude Saunders Thugs 1927.jpg Pits 1939 gertrude saunders.png Black Betty Boop Gertrude Saunders aka Baby Esther.jpg Trivia *In Saunders 1923 recording of "Love Me, " she sings in a higher pitched baby voice, with scat sounds included. *Gertrude Saunders made a pronounced hit with her "urban blues." According to one reviewer, "Jazz with more pep than ever seen here before was featured by Gertrude Saunders with her singing of 'Daddy' the show was stopped for ten minutes or more." *Gertrude was featured on the song sheet for the "That Da-Da Strain", a song by Clarence Williams, who claimed himself to be the creator of "hot licks". *Saunders made her first record for OKeh in April 1921, when Shuffle Along was just getting started. It preserves her two hit numbers from the show, "I’m Craving for That Kind of Love" and "Daddy, Won’t You Please Come Home." *Gertrude was the opposite of Bessie Smith, said Ruby (Bessie's niece), making no secret of her disdain. "She had light skin and long curly good hair and a gorgeous figure, and she knew it. In fact, she thought her poop didn't stink." *In Gertrude's earlier career she was never really that good of a singer and used to sing in a loud high-pitched wailing voice, and more or less relied on how she looked. *Gertrude later toned down the pitch of her voice in her routines, sounding somewhat similar to her rival Bessie Smith. *Gertrude was last referenced in June 1950 as originator of "Boop da Doop" made famous by Helen Kane. *There is no solid proof to back Gertrude's claim of being the black gal headlined in the lawsuit, apart from her stating that the $250,000 infringement lawsuit was about her. *Gertrude Saunders was recognized at an event sponsored by the Negro Actors Guild of America, with fellow entertainers Josephine Baker, Eubie Blake, and Noble Sissle. *In the 2015 Bessie Smith TV Movie, Gertrude was portrayed by actress Chantelle Rose Mussenden. *Gertrude had the exact same title "Queen of the Blues" as Bessie Smith. See Also *Negro Booper (1938) *Gertrude Saunders Gets A Break (1939) ---- Category:People Category:African-American Category:Baby Esther Category:Baby Esther Jones Category:Gertrude Saunders Category:Gertie Saunders